


Neon Yoga Shark

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, This is just silly and thrown together, Yoga date!, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Yoga, and/or Shark, and/or Neon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Yoga Shark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly, really. ;)

“Martin…?” he questions as Martin slides into his Lexus, buckling his seat belt promptly.

“Yes, Douglas?” He answers back, his cheeks a ruddy pink as he looks as if he’s using all his will to answer in a normal voice.

“I can’t help but notice…”

“Hmm?”

“That your shirt is an alarming neon pink.”

“And?”

“Well, it looks rather lovely on you,” He says, the sarcastic tone steady in his words, “But I can’t help but notice the shark in sunglasses and braces so prominently on display in the dead center of it.”

“Yes! I know!” He explodes, Douglas merely raising an eyebrow at it, “All my t-shirts were in the wash! I had to borrow one from one of the students!”

“You could have borrowed one of mine, you know.”

“I know! I just didn’t want to bother you, and I knew I wanted something close to fitting for yoga.”

“I see. Well, yoga date still on, yes?”

“… Yes.”

“Good!” He leans over, giving Martin a long kiss until his partner kissed him back, he finding the smallest smile when he pulled back gracing his captain’s lips,

“Then after, I’ll treat you to an ice cream, hmm?”

“… Okay.” He relaxes against the seat with a sigh, the smile still lighting his freckled cheeks when a thought comes to Douglas as he’s driving off.

“Is it a girl housemates shirt?”

“Douglas!”

He couldn’t help but tease his love.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you be. ;)
> 
> Hope you liked! And if you wanna stop on by, maybe have some tea and a nibble; drop on by my tumblr: a-drab-lunacy.tumblr.com
> 
> ❤


End file.
